


Something Else

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Series: Something [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Car Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas returns from chasing a lead on his errant brother Lucifer. After being the one to make the first move, Cas lets Dean take the lead.





	

Dean was back at the bunker and giving his Baby her post hunt detail and tune up. Cas had sent him a couple texts to let him know where he and Crowley were and what their progress had been. The lead was good, they were closer to Lucifer. But they would need a little more than Rowena and some herbs to slam Lucifer back in the cage. When the time came, it would be the team Apocalypse Wow, Crowley’s sarcastic nickname for when they rallied to keep the world from ending.

  


He peeled his oily, grimy shirt off and grabbed the Lava soap from the back of the utility sink.  He’d managed to get the first layer of black off his hands but he’d deal with it more in the shower. He started for the garage door when he heard the flutter of wings and a slight shift in the air.

  


“Hello, Dean.”

  


He snapped around to see his angel standing beside the Impala. He dropped the shirt and closed the distance in long, quick slides. The hunter threw his arms around Castiel and held him tight, breathing him in. He’d missed him so much since their night together outside of Chicago. He tried to play it cool on the phone and through texts but those baby blues pulled him in like gravity.

  


“Hey, Cas,” he said softly. He wasn’t sure what level of affection they were at. Cas answered his silent question with a warm kiss. He easily melted into it.

  


Tenderness turned to passion and desperation as Dean backed Cas up against the Impala. He hadn’t realized how much he craved the taste, the feel, of Cas body. He dropped his lush lips down along Cas’ stubbled jaw and onto his neck. He sucked hard and deep, marking his own claim as Cas had done their first time. The angel groaned and instinctively pushed their pelvises together.

  


“Clothes off?” Cas asked. Dean murmured his approval of the idea and then felt hot skin flush with his. He reached down between them to bring their already substantially engorged dicks together in his palm. He made a few loose strokes before grabbing Cas’ bare ass. He picked him up and brought him around to the hood.

  


He laid Cas back, trailing kisses down his chest and licking his protruding hipbones. He smelled the musk of Cas’ sex and wanted to taste him. He took a nervous lick at the shaft and found it was just a bit salty like the rest of his skin. He gripped the base and tipped the head to his lips. 

  


“Fuck...Dean,” Cas moaned.

  


“We already tried that. It’s your turn.” Dean returned to sucking him down till he hit his gag reflex. He moved awkwardly until he found a comfortable rhythm. He used his hand to stroke the spit slicked shaft as he bobbed his head. Cas’ legs trembled so Dean pulled away, wanting to coax his orgasm another way.

  


He kissed Cas again before manhandling him to be up on his knees on the hood. Dean wasn’t sure what compelled him to try, but he spread Cas’ cheeks and went after the pink, virgin hole with his tongue. Cas gasped for breath and made a small yelp but he still backed into Dean. He felt himself breached by the hot muscle.

  


Dean kept at it, prodding him and swirling, coating him in enough saliva to slip a finger past the tight ring. Cas moaned like a porn star so Dean kept lapping at him as he pumped in and out. He added the second, spreading him wide to drive his tongue even deeper. He palmed himself and squeezed hard to quell his excitement. He wanted inside Cas.

  


“Conjure me some lube, baby,” Dean asked. He felt the plastic bottle in his hand and immediately flooded Cas’ crack with it. He slipped in a third finger and Cas started begging him for his dick.

  


“Dean, please, please I need you,” Cas rocked back into his hand. Dean pulled them out and grabbed Cas by the hips to guide him down on his feet. He kept him bent over the hood and kissed down his spine whilst lining himself up. He eased in his head and moved as slowly as Cas had done for him. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to suppress the urge to shoot him full of cum.

  


“Move, Dean. You can’t hurt me.” Cas told him. Dean pulled back a couple inches and snapped his hips forward again. Cas grunted and reached behind to grab Dean’s hip. He backed into him, wanting to be taken,  _ claimed _ by Dean. “More,” he growled.

  


Dean acquiesced to his angel’s command and took a longer stroke back before slamming into him. The smack of skin echoed in the vast garage as Dean repeated the motions. Cas just grunted and growled beneath him like a savage beast. Dean was throbbing hard inside him but didn’t want to finish that way. He needed to see Cas’ eyes. 

  


He pulled back to a whine of protest then told Cas to lie back on the hood. He brought his legs up to rest in the crooks of Dean’s elbows and looked like it was a relief to have Dean back inside him. He raised his hands over his head and gave Dean everything he could take. His cock thudded heavy and wet against his stomach until Dean licked his palm and gripped him tight.

  


Dean bucked his hips and stroked Cas’ shaft in time. He almost threw his head back to lose himself but he remembered that he wanted to watch Cas come undone at his touch. He thumbed over the head and heard, “Dean....Dean....fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” as Cas’ eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched. Cum pumped up the shaft and spurted up on their chests. Dean dropped Cas’ spent dick and grabbed his hips, staccato thrusts into the tight heat until his own dam broke. He came hard.

  


He pitched forward onto Cas, the man wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist and toned arms around his torso. He kissed and nuzzled the angel until he softened and slid out. Cas mojo’d them clean once more and redressed them. They sat on the concrete slab of a floor together, leaning against Baby. Dean slid a hand over to cover Cas’. Cas gave him a warm smile.

  


“I missed you,” he said.

  


“Missed you too, Cas.” Dean tilted his head onto his shoulder. “I’ll be glad when your asshat brother is back in the slammer. Then you can come home to stay.”

  


“Is that what you want? Me to live here permanently?”

  


“Well...yeah. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. Even when...even when I had to tell you to go.” Dean’s chest ached a little at that. He had a lot of regrets in his life and that was one of the big ones. He’d been forced to choose between Sam and Cas and neither choice would be without dire consequences.

  


“I’ve long forgiven you for that, Dean. I understand why you were compelled to do so.” Cas brought Dean’s hand up to kiss the back of it. He took his other hand to gently coax Dean’s face towards his. “What are we?”

  


“That’s a loaded question, Cas.” Dean sighed. “We’re more than friends. We decided we aren’t going to be just lovers. Do we have to label us? No matter what I come up with it feels like we’re something else.”

  


“I agree, Dean. Whatever we are is something else.” 

  


They sat together, exchanging touches and light kisses. The wall Dean had built crumbled after Cas made the first move. All of his doubts crashed to the floor. He didn’t have to hold back anymore.

  


“Dean? You still out here?” Sam called from the doorway. His footsteps approached the Impala.

  


“Over here.” He didn’t drop Cas’ hand or bother to stand up. Sam loomed over them, surprised to see his brother wasn’t alone.

  


“Hey, Cas. You back for long?” Sam tried to hide his smile at how adorable the couple looked.

  


“Until I get another lead.”

  


“Good. That’s good. You guys need me to um...give you some space?”

  


“We’re good, Sammy. Just ‘cause we’re new doesn’t mean we have to go at it like bunnies.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

  


“So that’s not an ass print smudged on the hood of your car?”                   


End file.
